Crazy Night At The Museum
by Pikachu- 100 rebu polt
Summary: Pasukan Sereitei ? dan Ichigo cs berencana pergi ke museum yang baru saja dibuka di Karakura. Banyak kejadian aneh yang akan menimpa mereka, termasuk Hitsugaya. hehehe.. ditekankan ini adalah FIC EDITAN! kalo ada yang mau ripiu kagak dilarang kok. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Author : "Moshi-moshi! Ini adalah my first fic !!! **Mohon ripiunya** ya readers. Untuk permulaan aku milih 'BLEACH' dengan pairing yang paaaaaliing aku suka '**ICHIHITSU' **dan selamat membaca!!!! Sebelumnya aq mau bilang, ini adalah **fic editan** ya, soalnya daku buanyaaaaaakk sekali melakukan kesalahan di chapter 1 ini..

Tambahan : "Pairingnya juga direquest dari temanku lho!!"

**DISCLAIMER : i don't own Bleach! **Bleach cuma punya kang Kubo Tite!!

**Summary** : Kapten yang super cebol nan imuuut ini, mendapat undangan dari ichigo cs untuk pergi melihat museum yang baru saja dibuka di Karakura. Karena lagi gak ada kerjaan di Seireitei, ya ni kapten mau aja karena ada 'semangka' kemudian dia mengajak Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, serta Byakuya!?? Emangnya kapten kayak gitu mau ikut? Dan ada kejadian apa ya di museum? Kita liat aja apa yang bakal terjadi. Maaf ya kalau bahasanya ribet.

**Di ruangan Hitsugaya.**

Ada seorang kapten yang sedang memegangi gelas berisi teh hijau yang menghadap ke luar jendela menghirup udara pagi yang segar, serta dengan suasana yang tenang, tapi………..

"TOOOOOKKK!!TOOOOOKKK!!TOOOOOOOK!TOOOKK!!" terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

"BBBBBYYYUUUUUUURRR! ADOOOOUUH SAPA SECHH?!! PAGI-PAGI UDAH GANGGU!!" menyemburkan teh yang diminumya karena terkejut.

"TAICHOOOOOOUUU~!!" teriak Fuku-taichounya yang super malas itu.

"Ya. Silahkan masuk Matsumoto," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"TAICHOU! Tadi ketika sedang perjalanan ke sini, aku menerima surat ini dari Ichigo yang khusus cuma buat ngantarin undangan ini buat Taichou!!, lalu karena penasaran kubuka saja isi suratnya, katanya……" kata-kata Matsumoto langsung terputus dengan agresif tu kapten nyambar aja.

"APA KATANYA?! KABARNYA BAIK-BAIK AJA KAN? GAK SAKIT KAN? ATAU ADA KENAPA-NAPA LAGI?! APA KATANYAAAAA?!!!" buset tu kapten kayak petir aja ngomongnya.

"Buset ni taucho eh… salah ngomong taichou maksudnya, ehem, kayaknya kapten ada apa-apanya ni sama si kepala jeruk strawberry itu? Ayo ngaku!! taichou suka ya sama Ichigo?" goda Matsumoto, _lumayan buat dijadiin bahan ngegosip pasti banyak yang minat dengerin khu..khu..khu.._

"Matsumoto, akan kuberikan kau tugas yang super banyak sampe kau rasanya ingin mati atau……….. Ichimaru-mu itu….." ancam Hitsugaya masang muka seram + kacamata hitam (?) sambil meletakkan tangannya di bawah lehernya dan menggesek-gesekkannya.

"I…iya deh taichou!! Ni baca aja ndiri suratnya," Matsumoto langsung menyerahkannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Gitu dong! jangan suka melawan, kalau nurut gitu kan semua jadi enteng," senyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu dia membuka isi surat itu dengan perlahan dan tiba-tiba saja berhenti. '_aduh kok jadi ded-degan gini tenang Shirou ini cuma surat bukan bom Nurdin M Top!_' lalu dia langsung membacanya.

"_Hei Toushirou! gimana Rukia dan Renji? Belum mati kan? Oya, aku mau ngajak Rangiku-san, Kuchiki bersaudara, Renji dan tentu saja, kau datang ke Karakura! Karena disini lagi ada museum baru aja dibuka, katanya sih koleksinya bagus-bagus mulai bukanya malam ini yang pasti ada semangka super duper gedeee!!!.........._ " setelah membaca 'ada semangka super duper gede' langsung dilemparnya tu surat gak berdosa.

"Ada semangkaaaaa!! Aku pasti datang Kurosaki!!!" teriak Hitsugaya cengengesan sendiri persis kayak orang gila, lalu dia menghambur keluar pintu langsung mencari Matsumoto untuk menemaninya ke tempat Si Kakek _stress._

**Sementara itu di rumah Ichigo**

"Aduh tu Yuki-hime datang gak ya? Tapi kan aku udah bilang, ada semangka yang super duper gede masak gak mau datang sih?" kata Ichigo cemas sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"Ichigo, kenapa sih mondar-mandir kayak orang nunggu antrian wc umum aja," kata Kon malas-malasan di kasurnya Ichigo.

"Gak ada urusannya sama kau boneka jadi-jadian," kata Ichigo ketus.

"Apa kau bilang Ichigo! aku ini boneka paling imut, beraninya kau menghina aku. Rasakan ini!!" kata Kon merasa tertindas, akhirnya mereka pun berantem dan pada saat itu juga, Yuzu masuk tanpa ketok pintu dulu dan otomatis mereka menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Yuzu jadi salah paham deh.

"Eh! Yuzu ……. Kakak lagi latihan jurus silat yang baru, kakak pinjam sebentar ya bonekanya! Toh dia ga guna juga? Hehehehhe…" kata Ichigo sambil menginjakkan kakinya di muka Kon di lantai, Yuzu hampir nangis ngeliatnya maklum dia yang ngerawat tu boneka mesum.

"Ii…iya tapi jangan sampe kenapa-napa **(baca: robek)** ya kak," lalu Yuzu menutup pintu dan mereka melanjutkan lagi dah.

**Di ruangan Soutaichou.**

"Soutaichou, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda dari divisi 10 Hitsugaya-taichou dan Fuku-taichounya," kata Fuku-taichounya Yamamoto.

"Persilahkan mereka masuk," kata Yamamoto-sama dengan suara berat.

"Baiklah. Permisi." Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto di luar pintu.

"Kalian boleh menemui soutaichou. Ayo." Kata Sasakibe tanpa ekspresi. Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto mengikuti dibelakang.

"Saya sudah membawa Hitsugaya-taichou dan Matsumoto Fuku-taichou," kata Sasakibe tegas.

"Silahkan masuk," suara Soutaichou kini mulai berwibawa.

Kemudian Sasakibe membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan dia pun pergi, lalu mereka berjalan mendekati Soutaichou perlahan dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Ada perlu apa cucuku yang imuut?" ni kakek mulai kambuh dah.

Hitsugaya & matsumoto sweatdrop.

"Gak ada yang ganggu kamu kan? Kakek cemas sekali! Kalau ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam kueksekusi nanti!" kata kakek lebay.

"Ehem..ehem…. begini Soutaichou aku, Fuku-taichouku, Rukia, Abarai, Kuchiki-taichou ingin minta persetujuan darimu untuk diijinkan ke Karakura malam ini. Apa boleh?" kata Hitsugaya dengan nada memohon.

"Hmmmm…………………………………………………………………………."

"Lho Soutaichou kenapa?" Tanya Matsumoto bingung.

"Tehe! Soutaichou!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"…………………………."

"Soutaichou!!"

"SOUTAICHOOOOOOUUU!!!!!!" tereak Hitsugaya sampe-sampe satu vas bunga pecah.

"………………………………………"

"SOOOOOUUUTAICHOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!" tereak hitsugaya menggelegar Seiretei, untunglah Matsumoto langsung memasang earphone-nya.

"Huuuuuaaaoouuh…..um…… oh….. ada apa? Maaf tadi kakek ketiduran," kata Soutaichou sambil nguap.

"Bagaimana dengan permintaan kami? Dapat izin tidak?" kata Hitsugaya kesal.

"Iya. Silahkan lakukan sesuka mu saja, cucuku," kata kakek stress.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!!" kata mereka berdua.

Begitu keluar dari ruangan, Matsumoto langsung tereak-tereak ga jelas (ya iyalah) Hitsugaya sebenarnya pengen juga sih, tapi stay cool nanti malah ngerusak image lagi, kemudian mereka langsung mengirim pesan melalui kupu-kupu hitam ke divisi 6 untuk berkumpul di divisi 10.

**Divisi 6**

Ketika si rambut nanas sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor tiba-tiba datang seekor nyamuk eh.. kupu-kupu hitam hinggap di tangannya, kemudian setelah mendengar pesannya Renji langsung menuju ke ruangan taichounya dan menyampaikan pesan itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut!! Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan" kata Byakuya menolak.

"Ayolah taichou sekali ini saja ya….ya…yaya….? lagipula kerjaannya udah hampir selesai tu ikut ya taichou! taichou cakep deh, baik lagi," rayu Renji.

'_Emang aku cakep' _batinnya_. _"NGGGAAKK!!!~" kata Byakuya ogah.

"yaudah! Pasti sebentar lagi taichou ikut, liat aja aku mau ke tempat Rukia dulu," lalu Renji keluar lewat jendela dan ber-shunpo.

**"HEI!! TIDAK SOPAAANN!!!~" **Byakuya berteriak.

**Divisi 13**

Renji mencari Rukia kesana-kemari tapi, tanduk yang ada di rambutnya gak keliatan dari tadi, kemudian dia bertanya dengan shinigami-shinigami yang ada di dekatnya. Seorang shinigami mengatakan Rukia lagi ke KM (kamar mandi). Renji langsung menuju ke kamar mandi 'cewek' shinigami, setelah sampai dia menunggu di depan kamar mandi tersebut tapi Rukia nggak keluar, dengan terpaksa Renji main masuk aja dan alhasil Renji dapat hadiah ember, benjol 4 tingkat, gayung, sabun, dll.

"Aduuuuuuuooh!! Rukia kemana sih?!! Kok daritadi nggak kelihatan," kata Renji kesal sendiri. Lalu di bertanya kepada seorang shinigami cewek.

"Permisi! Kau liat Rukia tidak?!" kata Renji sedikit kesal.

"Itu dibelakangmu," jawab shinigami itu dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Barulah Renji melihat kebelakang dan ternyata……….. benar, kemudian entah dari mana ada angin bertiup dan seolah mengatakan '**_GONDOK!! EEUUUYYY!!'_** Renji langsung terkulai di lantai.

"Hei Renji! Kau kenapa? mukamu semakin jelek saja! Pasti abis ngintip ke toilet cewek ya??" goda Rukia.

"IYAAAAAAA!!! Dan ini gara-gara kau tauuuu!! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana sampe masuk ke toilet sialan ini, eh malah baru nyampe abis aku digebukin!!" kata Renji menumpahkan semua kemarahannya ke Rukia.

"Maaf deh!! Aku kan nggak tau emangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Rukia.

"Gini, malam ini Ichigo mengundang kita untuk datang ke Karakura, katanya ada museum yang baru buka dan koleksi-koleksinya bagus, dia ngajak Hitsugaya-taichou, aku, kau, Rangiku-san, dan Nii-sama mu, dan kita udah dapat izin dari soutaichou"

"Emangnya Nii-sama mau??" Tanya Rukia ragu.

"Itu dia masalahnya! aku ingin kau merayunya untuk ikut bersama kita, bisa kan?" mohon Renji.

"Akan kuusahakan. Ayo kita pergi! Tunggu dulu aku kebelet ni bentar ya abis itu minta izin dulu sama taichouku," tanpa babibu Rukia langsung masuk ke toilet.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Ukitake, mereka langsung ke divisi 6, kapten yang mengenakan syal Iitu masih duduk rapi di kursinya.

"Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga," kata Byakuya sambil bersandar.

"Nah! ketauan udah siap pekerjaannya!!" kata Renji dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan reflex Byakuya bilang _'chire'_ "Eh, jangan ganas dong taichou ampun dah aye kagak kayak gitu lagi," kata Renji semaput. Rukia hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Nii-sama ikut kami ya ke tempatnya Ichigo, pleeeaasssssee!! Kalau nggak aku nangis ni sampe kedengaran sama yang lain," ancam Rukia.

"……………"

"Huuuuuuuaaaa……….." Rukia mulai nangis lebay.

"Ii..iya aku ikut, tapi ini demi Rukia bukan demi kau kepala nanas," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Terserah, nah sekarang ayo kita ke divisi 10," kata Renji semangat ala pejuang kemerdekaan, kemudian mereka ber-shunpo ria menuju ke divisi 10. Ketika sampai disana Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto udah siap mereka pokoknya tinggal go dah.

"Eh Kuchiki-taichou ikut juga? kirain gak ikut," kata Hitsugaya.

"Ini demi Rukia juga tau!" kata Byakuya cool.

"Yawudah yuk, taichou kita pergi! Kelamaan nih!" kata Matsumoto.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang ngajak si rambut ubanan yang panjang senyumnya 38 cm?!" kata Renji yang dari tadi gak ngeliat tu Ichimaru- taichou.

"Aku! Emangnya kenapa? toh kau juga ada rukia," kata Matsumoto keceplosan dan langsung nutup mulutnya.

Rukia dan Renji merah padam, sementara byakuya melotot gak terima.

"Yawudah daripada tegang gini, kita berangkat aja," kemudian mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

**Di kamar Ichigo.**

"Hei Ichigo kau mau kemana? Wangi lagi mau kencan ya?" goda Kon.

"Enak aja! Aku mau pergi sama Toushirou ke museum yang baru dibuka di tengah kota itu tauuu!!" jawab Ichigo.

"Ooh!! pantesan daritadi kayak orang gila kesambet penguin, rupanya dia nungguin Yuki-himenya, perginya berdua lagi," kali ini Kon makin menjadi-jadi. Ichigo merah padam dibuatnya.

"Hei kau boneka mesum! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!! Lagipula masih ada yang lain kok ada Inoue,Ishida, Sado……" kata Ichigo masih blushing.

"Apa kau bilang ?! ada kak Inoue?!! Ichigo izinkan aku ikut dengan kalian ya?" kata Kon semangat 45.

"Enak aja, langkahi dulu kakiku," kata Ichigo.

Lalu dengan oon-nya kon melangkahi kaki ichigo.

"Sudah! Aku boleh ikut kan?" kata Kon dengan bodohnya.

"Itu hanya ungkapan, bodoh!!!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ichigo, biarkan aku pergi bersama kalian ya?! Pasti kak Inoue bilang, '_wah kon ikut juga ternyata._ _Aku senang sekali! selama di museum Kon akan aku peluk terus'_ ah bahagianya…" khayal Kon. Ternyata Kon nggak sadar kalau Ichigo udah minggat dari kamarnya.

"ICHIGOOOO!! TUNGGUU AKUU!!" teriak Kon dengan suara cempreng.

Ichigo yang mendengar ketukan dari pintu langsung berlari menuju pintu depan "sebentar" ketika dia membuka pintu ternyata yang datang adalah Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Gin dan …….

"Kayaknya ada yang hilang? Toushirou mana?" Tanya ichigo.

"Ehem…ehem… Hyourinmaru beri dia pelajaran," kata Hitsugaya dibawah dan merasa terhina.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu toushirou," kata Ichigo buru-buru.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Hitsugaya mengoreksi.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah datang ayo kita pergi! Yuzu, Karin! Kakak pergi dulu mungkin pulangnya agak malam," pesan Ichigo.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya kak!!" itu suaranya Yuzu bukan Karin.

"Toushirou, kau dapat gigai ini dari Urahara ya? " Tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! iya emangnya napa?" balas nanya.

"Gak cuma nanya aja," dalam ati '_nih orang tambah imut aja kalau pakai gigai apalagi kalau pakai furisode warna biru aduuuuuhh meleleh nih'_

"Yuk kita pergi!" kata Rukia semangat.

"Yuk!" jawab Ichigo.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke museum hanya bermodal sepatu aja karena jarak museum dari rumahnya Ichigo ga jauh amat, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan museum itu setelah kaki mereka patah jadi 7 tapi, gak si-sia karena dari gedungnya aja gedeeeee dan bentuk bangunannya super duper keren ditambah lagi ada sekitar 10 lantai! Mereka pun ber-"WOOOOOWWW!!"-ria kecuali 'mas' Byakuya. Kemudian sosok perempuan datang menghampiri mereka diikuti dua cowok dibelakangnya yang satu 'KUTILANG' dan yang satu lagi 'KAYAK GUNDAM'.

"Yo! Sado! Ishida!" sapa Ichigo.

"Wah, ternyata kau membawa banyak orang juga ya," kata Sado sambil memberi hormat kepada taichou-taichou dan shinigami-shinigami yang lain.

"Konbawa minna………." Sapa Ishida sambil membungkukkan badan juga.

"Hei Ichigo! Kukira kau tidak datang? eh ada rukia-chan juga, oke semuanya ayoo kita jelajahi!!" kata Orihime ceria seperti biasanya dan juga memberi hormat.

Tiba-tiba…………………

"Kak Orihimeeeeeeeee!!!" suara cemprengnya melesat keluar dan melompat kearah Orihime. Ternyata boneka mesum itu daritadi diam-diam mengikuti Ichigo cs. Maklum demi Orihime dan Rukia apa saja pasti dilakukannya, tapi sebelum Kon mendarat di pelukannya Orihime, Rukia menghalanginya dan menginjaknya seperti rokok yang baru dimatikan apinya.

"Ternyata ada nii-san juga aduuhh betapa bahagianya," kata Kon penuh kebahagiaan.

"Jangan macam-macam kau dengan Orihime dan aku! Kalau tidak kujadikan sate boneka kau!!" ancam Rukia kejam.

"Kon! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikuti kami! cepat pulang sana!!" perintah Ichigo.

"Ichigo biarkan dia bersama kami," kata Orihime.

"Tapi………"

"Sudah tidak merepotkan kok, nah tunggu apa lagi ayo kita masuk!" kata oOihime ceria.

"Tunggu dulu, jumlah kita kan banyak jadi harus berkelompok, aku Kurosaki Kuchiki-taichou dan Abarai, kearah timur, Inoue {termasuk kon} Rukia Ishida, kearah barat, Sado Matsumoto Ichimaru-taichou, kearah selatan. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kita ketemu di depan patung yang aneh itu" kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk sebuah patung yang melakukan 'kiss bai'.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kita berkomunikasi lewat handphone aja, mengerti?!" sambung Byakuya yang gak mau kalah ngasih aba-aba.

"Hai~!!!" kompak semuanya.

Kemudian mereka memasuki museum itu sesuai dengan perintah dari Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya cs pun memasuki museum, karena datangnya dari arah timur begitu masuk ada satu benda yang meniyita pandangan Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa Toushirou?" Tanya Ichigo.

Untuk kali ini Hitsu nggak peduli dengan panggilan 'Toushirou' "se……se…..sem..a….ng…ka.. SEMANGKAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!" tereak Hitsugaya girang, semua pengunjung yang ada di sekitarnya berhasil dibuat bengong.

"Pelankan suaramu Hitsugaya taichou," bisik Renji di telinga Hitsugaya.

"Maaf…..," kata Hitsu malu setengah hidup(?).

"Yawudah ayo kita lanjutkan lagi," Byakuya angkat bicara bicara kok diangkat ?.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan menjelajahi museum tersebut, dan melihat ada kerangka Tyranosaurus dan mereka naik ke lantai 2 dan seterusnya hingga di lantai 7, mereka berhenti

"Eh, Kuchiki-taichou," bisik Renji.

"Hn…" sahut Byakuya malas.

"Taichou, kita berpencar di lantai ini yuk!" bisik Renji

"Kenapa? Gak ah!" kata Byakuya ogah.

"Udah ikut aja!" kata Renji sambil nyeret paksa Byakuya. "Ichigo! Aku sama taichou-ku ke tempat lain ya! Nanti kita kumpul lagi disini daaaaaaaaaaahh……" kata Renji menjauh dari mereka sambil menyeret Byakuya yang berat dan membungkam mulut taichounya.

"Uummmm………..mmmmmmm…." jerit Byakuya tanpa suara.

Hitsu dan Ichigo pun ber-sweatdrop ria, lalu mereka berjalan lagi dan ditengah perjalanan, Ichigo memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka berdua sudah terdiam cukup lama.

"Hei! Liat itu! Ada sekelompok penari tari Saman," kata Ichigo semangat.

"Apa itu tari Saman?" Tanya taichou yang imuuut ini.

"Oya, kau tidak tau ya? Ini tarian khas Aceh yang banyak diikutsertakan pada perlombaan di daerah sana, dan penarinya semua laki-laki, dan juga ada ranup lampuan biasanya tarian itu sering dipakai untuk menyambut tamu yang penting, yang terdiri dari seorang ratu dan juga dayang-dayangnya," jelas Ichigo.

"Ternyata kau banyak tau juga ya," kata Hitsu kagum melihat patung-patung itu.

Lalu mereka melewati patung suku Oompa Loompa, (kalo yang pernah nonton Charlie and the Chocolate Factory pasti tau) suku yang bisa dibilang sangat besar tapi, ukuran tubuh mereka sangat kecil dan hampir rata-rata muka mereka mirip semua, dan ada juga planetarium yang sangat indah.

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi cukup lama tanpa berbicara, dan secara tak sengaja Ichigo melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba sedih seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Toushirou?" kata Ichigo kalem.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!" jerit Hitsu.

"Iya..iya maap deh,"

"Yaudah ngga apa," kata Hitsu yang mulai lunak.

"Ada masalah? Cerita aja, gimana kalau kita duduk di situ," kata Ichigo dan mereka langsung nyari PW posisi wuueenak.

"Kurosaki, aku teringat seseorang yang dulu paling dekat denganku namanya Kusaka, tapi ntah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan sampai sekarang aku tidak dapat kabar tentang dia." cerita Hitsu.

**PLESBEK ON! **

"Oi! Hitsugaya! Kemana aja dari tadi aku cariin" teriak Kusaka dari sela2 kerumunan.

"Maap dah! Aku tadi lagi nyari makanan di warungnya pak somad (?)" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ooh! Ikut aku yuk!" Kusaka langsung menarik lengan Hitsugaya dan membawanya pergi.

"Emangnya mau ke mana?" kata Hitsugaya namun Kusaka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya tadi dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah danau dan bunga-bunga liar tumbuh, tentu aja ada sebuah pohon yang rindang, pokoknya damai daahh! Kusaka melepaskan tangan Hitsu, dan langsung tiduran di atas rumput.

"Kusaka, kita mau ngapain kesini?" Tanya Hitsu polos.

"Ayo, tiduran juga, enak lho!" kata Kusaka ringan gak ada beban.

Dengan malu - malu garong Hitsu tiduran di samping Kusaka.

"Hitsugaya, ini adalah tempat favoritku aku sering datang kesini buat ngilangin stress, rasanya kalau datang kesini aku bisa lupain semua masalah aku tapI, Kenapa setiap kali aku datang kesini teringat sama kamu ya?" kata Kusaka jujur, Hitsu blushing "Oya, kamu belum pernah aku ajak kesini ya? Satu lagi kalau suatu saat nanti kita ga bisa sama-sama lagi jangan lupain aku ya!" kata Kusaka.

"Ngomong apa sih?! Gak kita pasti selalu sama-sama kayak biasanya jangan ngomong kayak gitu lagi!!" kata Hitsu kok rada cewek ya? .

"Iya…iya…" kata Kusaka setengah senyum, kemudian mereka pulang hingga,

Keesokan harinya.

"Kusaka! Cepat bangun jangan molor aja kayak kebo udah siang nih!!" Hitsu tereak di pintu apartemennnya Kusaka, namun tidak ada jawaban "Kusakaaa!!! Buka pintunya dong!! Dasar kebooooo!!" lalu Hitsu menerobos masuk aja dan pada saat itu juga Kusaka gak ada di kamarnya 'apa mungkin tu anak udah bangun tumben kayak ayam bekokok aja cepat' batin Hitsu. Lalu Hitsu meninggalkan apartemen itu dan di tengah2 jalan bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Eh permisi! Rin, liat kusaka gak?" Tanya Hitsu.

"Ha? Siapa tuh? Aku ga kenal," kata Ririn bingung.

"Gak kenal? masak gak kenal teman sekelas?!" kata Hitsu naik darah.

"Aku betul gak kenal kusaka yaudah duluan ya, Toushirou!" kata cewek itu, Hitsu langsung berlari dan menghampiri beberapa teman yang lainnya namun nihil, jawaban mereka sama seperti cewek tadi, hitsu mulai putus asa dan berlari menuju danau itu dalam keadaan nangis, setelah sampai…….

"Kusakaaaaa!!! Napa kayak gini jadinya!!! Kamu secara gak langsung udah janji kita bakal sama-sama sampe kapanpun!!!!! Kusakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Siaaaaaaaaaaallll!!! AKU BENCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Hitsugaya berteriak keras sekali sambil berlutut dan airmatanya kini sudah membasahi rumput yang kering.

** PLESBEK OPP!**

Hitsu gak nyadar matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca tapi segera diambil nafas panjang dan dihembuskannya, tapi Ichigo tidak menyadarinya.

"Bodoh amat tu orang nyia-nyiain orang imut kayak kamu!" kata Ichigo asal nyeplos aja.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang tadi? tolong ulangi," kata Hitsugaya pura-pura nggak dengar padahal dalem ati kegeeran+kesenangan.

"Ngga…nggak ada apa-apa, lanjut aja," samber Ichigo blushing.

"Lalu, aku makin sedih sampai akhirnya ada yang mau mewarnai hidupku lagi, Matsumoto yang selalu menghiburku biarpun dia malas, lalu anak buahku yang selalu setia dan peduli, Kira yang menemaniku di akademi, Soutaichou dan taichou2 lainnya yang mau menerimaku, dan……….. kau yang selalu jadi teman berantamku….." kata Hitsu malu malu garong, Hitsu sukses bikin Ichigo blushing.

"Ummmm…. Ngomong2 sekarang udah jam 9 ni yuk kita temui Renji dan Byakuya," kata Ichigo gagap, lalu mereka pun pergi beranjak dari situ, mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

..._..._..._..._...._..._..._..._..._

Mega Pikachu-nyo : "Gomenasai~!!! Gomen ya kalau fanficnya ancur dan kalau-kalau ada yang janggal! Gomen~!! Soalnya aku belum sepenuhnya bisa membuatnya, tapi dengan adanya review dari kalian semua mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya lebih baik lagi! Dan kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan tolong diberitahu ya, mudah-mudahan review dari kalian bermanfaat dan bisa di telan ama author(?) kalaureaders ada ide, jangan sungkan kirim aja lewat review atau via handphone, segitu dulu ya info dari aku jadi minna, **please review**!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Pikachu-nyo : "Sebelumnya………… GOMENASAI!!! GOMENASAI!!! Apdetnya super duper telaaat!! Jangan salahkan daku, yang salah itu pr yang udah ketinggiannya udah nyaingin Mount Everest !! Gomen ya, buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic gaje ini! (geer!) Tapi, mudah-mudahan di fic ini ga ada typonya lagi, tapi kalau masih ada tolong lempar aja ni author ke sungai Amazon! (lha, kok nganjurin diri?), dan semoga di chappie ini ceritanya lebih bagus! Tapi, maaf ya kalau humornya kurang, dan thanks buat Beta Readerku!"

Readers, ENJOY THIS FIC AND REVIEW PLEASEE!!

**DISCLAIMER : i don't own bleach! **Bleach cuma punya kubo tite-sensei!!

**Summary** : Kapten yang super cebol nan imuuut ini mendapat undangan dari Ichigo cs untuk pergi melihat museum yang baru saja dibuka di Karakura, karena lagi gak ada kerjaan di Seireitei ya ni kapten mau karena ada 'semangka' kemudian dia mengajak Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, serta Byakuya!?? Emangnya kapten kayak gitu mau ikut? Dan ada kejadian apa ya di museum? Kita liat aja apa yang bakal terjadi… maaf ya kalau bahasanya ribet…

Ichigo dan Toushirou sudah beranjak dari tempat yang di dudukinya tadi, dan bersiap-siap untuk mencari Renji dan Byakuya, sementara itu mereka tidak menyadari ada yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam.

* * *

**Orihime's team**

Saat ini Orihime cs sedang berada di lantai 5, disana ada bermacam-macam koleksi yang pastinya sangat menarik dimulai dengan patung sekelompok bermacam-macam binatang dari Amazon yang ada di dalam sangkar lengkap dengan habitatnya mirip seperti aslinya (kalo cuma binatang doang sapa yang mau liat?).

"Hei Kon! Tuh ada temen sepermainanmu yang sering gini ni, uuuuaaaaakkkk yang suka makan pisang, sapa gih bilang gini 'long time no see my friends' hehehehe," kata Rukia ngeledek.

"Aku juga setuju 1000% dengan Rukia, nah kalau gajah dari Australia ini mirip juga sama Kon, iya gak?" kata Ishida senang juga bisa ngejek ntu boneka.

"Teganya-teganya dirimu padaku wahai bunga seroja berkacamata! Begitu juga dengan dikau mai hani!!" siapa lagi yang sangat dramatis kalau bukan the boneka mesum.

" Mai hani, mai hani campur kecap iya!!" kata Rukia naik darah dibilang kayak gitu.

"Kalian ini kenapa jahat sekali sama Kon sih? Kasian kan dia, padahal dia kan gak bermaksud jahat sama kalian," bantah Orihime.

"Aduh Inoue kau ini belum tau dia sih? Kalau udah tau pasti nyesel deh udah ngebela dia," kata Rukia dan Ishida bersamaan.

Keduanya cengo dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, kali ini mereka melihat ada patung sekelompok orang jaman baholak yang terdiri dari 4 orang sedang duduk dengan posisi yang sangat aneh! kemudian mereka melewati lagi sekelompok teroris zaman baholak tentunya ada yang jenggotan kayak Dumbledore, ada yang bocil (botak licin), malah ada yang lebih aneh mukanya mirip Spongebob!! *author geleng-geleng kepala*, ada juga patung lain yang merupakan tokoh dunia dia adalah Fredinand Von Zappelin.

"Eh lihat! Itu ada buyutnya nee-san!! Wow kumisnya lebaaaat! Warnanya putih lagi pasti dicat pake cat rumah," kata Kon balas ngeledek rukia.

"Kon! Jangan gitu!!! Beliau ini adalah salah satu tokoh dunia nama beliau adalah Ferdinand Von Zappelin, beliaulah yang menciptakan Balon Zappelin yang pada awalnya cuma digunakan ntuk menampung penumpang, tapi ketika balon udara perang dunia 1 meletus, balon Zeppelin digunakan untuk keperluan militer," terang Orihime.

"Rasain tu kena marah sama Inoue," kata Rukia cengengesan sambil tersenyum licik kearah Kon mereka pun terus berjalan bersama.

o---#---#---#---o

**Sado's Team**

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lantai 9 yang kebanyakan sih tokoh-tokoh dunia semua.

"Gin-chan, udah lama aku pengen meluk kamu," kata Matsumoto sambil ngerangkul sebelah tangannya Gin persis kayak anak kucing meluk induknya.

"Aku juga sama denganmu Rangiku, tapi kan nggak enak diliatin orang nih apalagi ada replicanya dinosaurus disamping aku," kata Gin setengah ngeri.

Sado sih sebenarnya denger, tapi yo wes la lagipula kalau dia macam-macam kena tu sama taichou bisa berabe ntar.

"Hei Gin! jangan ngejek Sado dong! Ntar dia sakit hati lagi dan ngelaporin kamu sama Noba, kamu bisa dipindahin ke dimensi dinosaurus betulan ntar, " kata Matsumoto was-was.

"Eh iya juga ya, eniwei itu patung apaan kok jelek amat?" Tanya Gin heran sendiri.

"Oh! kalau itu patung Christophorus Columbus, dari Italia yang nemuin benua Amerika pada tanggal 12 oktober 1492," terang sado panjang gak pake lebar.

"Oh gitu, Tunggu dulu rambutnya bagus!! Rambutnya juga sama denganku bergelombang! apa dia sering pergi ke salon ya? Berarti rambutku ini ngikutin dia dong! Andai aja ni kakek masih hidup bisa nanya-nanya nih apa aja rahasia biar rambutnya tetep oke," kata Matsumoto dengan tampang innocent.

Gin dan Sado berhasil dibuat cengo dan sweatdrop lalu mereka melewati patung hantu Flying Dutchman lengkap dengan awak kapalnya, dan juga ada patung George Ferris yang menciptakan Roda Raksasa (Ferris Wheel) dan juga ahli perancang jembatan baja pokoknya woukeeeeeeeeeeehhh punya dah!!!.

"Aku gak nyangka koleksi-koleksi di sini bener-bener nyaris lengkap!!" kata Sado kagum.

"Biasa aja kaleeee!!" kata Gin cuek bebek.

"Eh, ada kedai es krim tu kesana yuk, Gin-chan!" tawar Matsumoto.

Mereka pun akhirnya mampir ke kedai es krim itu, Matsumoto memesan Chocolate Sunday sedangkan Gin ga mesan, Sado sih mesan Mint Green Tea ice cream [aduuuh ilernya author udah pada jatuh ni] dan mereka nyari posisi buat nyicipin ntu es krim.

"Oishiiiii!! " kata Matsumoto yang udah tergila-gila.

"………" Sado diam seribu bahasa.

"Hei! Rangiku udah siap belum? aku mau pulang, lagipula gak kerasa udah jam 10 malam ni, yuk kita pulang," kata Gin sambil nopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Sebentar lagi ya Gin, tunggu aku sama Sado abisin ice cream dulu, lagipula Ichigo kan belum ngontak kita," kata Matsumoto nyari alasan.

"Huuuuuuuuhh! Dasar wanita,"

o---#---#---#---o

**Ichigo's Team**

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sekarang sedang mengamati sebuah miniatur kelelawar yang tergantung di atas langit-langit museum, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hitsugaya merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di museum itu, tapi dia tetap aja waspada, Ichigo pun sebenarnya merasakan perasaan yang sama, tapi dia memilih tetap diam karena takut ntar Hitsugaya cemas, akhirnya mereka pun berjalan lagi dan bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang memakai seragam maid yang mukanya agak ditutupi.

"Silahkan diminum kopinya, ini adalah salah satu pelayanan dari kami," kata cowok itu dengan sopan.

"Arigatou," kata mereka bersamaan

Mereka pun tanpa curiga mengambil kopi itu dan meminumnya sampai habis, namun tiba-tiba saja kepala mereka terasa sakit dan langsung jatuh ke lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Shirou-chan! Aku sudah kembali," kata cowok berpakaian maid itu dengan lembut.

Sementara itu Renji dan Byakuya sudah menunggu lama di tempat mereka janji bertemu tadi.

"Si kepala duren itu kemana sih? Dari tadi kok gak nongol-nongol?! Taichou, yuk kita cari mereka! udah kebelet pengen ninju Ichigo ni kalau udah ketemu," kata Renji kesal

"Renji no baka!" kata Byakuya tenang

"Huuuuh?"

"Kenapa gak ditelepon aja pake telepon genggammu?" kata Byakuya nyantai

" Oia ya! Kok gak kepikiran daritadi!" balas Renji baru sadar

'_Dasar!!! Kok otak monyetnya masih dibawa sampai sekarang?'_ batin Byakuya dalem ati

"Ntar taichou, aku nelpon dulu" kata Renji yang sekarang jari-jarinya sedang goyang poco-poco memencet nomor telepon.

Setelah menunggu sebentar akhirnya jawaban yang dia dapat...

"Maaf pulsa anda tidak mencukupi, mohon melakukan pengisian ulang," kata narator di hpnya Renji

"SIAAAAAAAALLLAANN!!! Daritadi perasaan apes mulu nasib aku! Taichou pinjem pulsanya dong," Renji ngeluain monkey eyes no jutsu.

"Aku sih mau aja minjemin, tapi maaf aku gak ada dan ga butuh handphone," kata Byakuya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!" Renji menjerit sambil memegang pipinya.

Orihime dan teman-temannya sekarang lagi foto-foto dengan gaya kagak jelas terutama, Kon dia yang paling 'NGGAK NANGGUNG-NANGGUNG POSENYA' mulanya sih mereka gak ada niat buat foto-foto, tapi karena para pengunjung disitu berfoto ria, dan kebetulan juga Ishida yang bawa kameranya, tapi sekarang pengunjungnya udah mulai sepi soalnya udah larut.

"Bro! Bisa tolong jepret kita gak?" kata si kacamata asal aja nyuruh ntu cowok asing

"Boleh," mereka pun langsung mengatur posisi dan lagi-lagi Kon berpose dengan gaya nungging..

"Say Cheeeseee!!!" kata cowok itu tersenyum.

"Cheeeeseee!!" tereak mereka semua, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba mata mereka rasanya sangat berat untuk dibuka dan akhirnya hal yang dialami oleh Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terjadi juga pada mereka, ternyata ketika mereka melihat ke arah kamera itu mereka telah terhipnotis dan tidak menyadarinya.

"Nah, 2 pohon sudah tumbang, tinggal 2 pohon lagi dan aku tidak sabar lagi untuk memulai gamenya khu....khu...khu...." kata cowok itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Rangiku, aku sudah capek ni, Sado juga keliatannya udah capek kita pulang aja ya?" tanya Gin yang sekarang udah kayak kakek-kakek umuran 67 tahun. Padahal Yamamoto aja gak kayak gitu

"Sebentar lagi ya Gin, aku masih mau liat-liat dulu, kapan lagi kita bisa kesini?" Matsumoto masang puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tapi............." omongan Gin terhenti ketika dua cowok datang ke arah mereka

"Kok kalian belum pulang udah jam segini? pengunjungnya udah pada mau pulang ni. Oh, ya, kalian liat Ichigo sama Hitsugaya-taichou gak?" ternyata yang bicara adalah 'si tatoan penjual takoyaki' itu.

"Ha?? kalian sapa?" Tanya Gin dengan wajah yang bener-bener seraaaam + matanya udah layu.

"Oi!!! Ichimaru-taichou jangan gitu dong !! ngagetin orang aja," kata Renji kaget abis kayak ngeliat psikopat.

"Maap Ren ! dia udah kagak kuat lagi jalan, padahal masih banyak yang belum kita liat, iya kan Sado?" Kata Matsumoto masih 'CHEERFULL', sedangkan Sado matanya sekarang udah merah kayak tomat sambil belok.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang cowok misterius datang ke arah mereka sambil bawa roti gendong (ganti penyamaran)

"Selamat malam tante, om! Ada yang mau beli roti?" sapa si penjual roti.

"Ha?! Tante? Om? Disini gak ada om-om sama tante-tante?" kata Matsumoto bingung.

"Maksud saya itu, kalian semua," kata si penjual roti

"................................."

"Gin...... aku boleh tereak gak?" kata Matsumoto seram

"Boleh kok! Untuk kali ini aku gak bakal ngelarang kamu," kata Gin damai

".................. KURANG AJAAAAARRR!!!! Aku ini masih muda tau!!! Entah si ubanan ini?! Kalau dia sih emang udah kayak om-om keliatan ntu dari mukenye!" raung Matsumoto

"Oh, kalau maaf deh kalau gitu, saya kan gak tau, oya ada yang mau beli roti gak? Soalnya dari kemarin peliharaan saya belum makan," kata ntu penjual roti gadungan.

"Aduh kasihan ni orang, yaudah karena hari ini aku lagi murah hati aku beli semua deh rotinya ! iya kan Renji? ngelirik Renji" Matsumoto ngelirik Renji yang masih bengong.

'_Ha? Rangiku-san kenapa? kok ngeliat aku kayak ngeliat bank?'_ batin Renji

"Udah jangan masang muka innocent! cepet bayarin semua rotinya, soalnya aku ga ada fulus ni," kata Matsumoto ga ada beban sama sekali.

"A….Apa?!! aduh, maap ni Rangiku-san aku ga punya duit, di dompetku tinggal 10 rebu lagi" Renji nangis-nangis gulung

"Dasar kere! gunain aja uangmu toh itu cukup kan buat beli beberapa roti, cepet sono tolongin ntu orang!" kata Matsumoto

"Iya deh, mas saya mau beli 5 roti, harganya berapa?" kata Renji pasrah

"Harganya 5 rebu mas," kata si penjual roti

"Mudah-mudahan kami bisa ngebantu mas, kembaliannya diambil aja" kata Renji

"Terima kasih ya om! Eh……. Maksud saya…… mas," kata si penjual roti itu gagap.

"Iya, ga usah dipikirin aku ikhlas kok nolongin kamu," kata Matsumoto

"OIIII!! YANG BAYAR ITU AKU!!" Renji naik darah

"Kalo gitu saya permisi dulu ya, terima kasih sudah membantu saya," kata si penjual roti sambil membungkuk memberi tanda hormat.

"Rangiku, aku juga mau, aku udah kelaparan ni," kata Gin yang udah kritis daritadi.

"Iya, nih ambil! Sekalian kasih ke Kuchiki-taichou," kata Matsumoto menyerahkannya pada Gin.

Kemudian mereka semua pun makan roti itu dan alhasil mereka semua pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri seperti yang lainnya, sementara itu, si penjual roti gadungan itu tersenyum di belakang mereka.

" Fufufufufufufu…… Nah, sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam, dan permainannya akan segera dimulai hehehehehe…" kaat cowok itu sambil tersenyum lagi.

Kemudian 'dia' pun dengan susah payah mengangkut **(baca:menyeret) **mereka semua dari tempat itu.

"Ni orang pada makan besi apa marmer?! Kok rasanya kayak ngangkut robot Gundam? Uuukkhhhhhhhhh....... Tapi gak apa! Toh aku pasti dapat hasil yang memuaskan, iya kan, Shirou-chan? " kata cowok itu dengan suara dingin

'Orang aneh' itu pun berlalu ditengah kegelapan sambil menyeret mereka dan semakin menjauh.

…_...._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

Mega Pikachu nyo : "Yaaaaaayy!!! Ketemu lagi dengan author stress yang selalu nemenin kalian disaat susah maupun sengsara (?) lepas dari semua itu sang author sudah menumpahkan seluruh pemikirannya disini ya kan, kepala duren?" *lirik Ichigo*

Ichigo : "SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT KEPALA DUREN HAH??!!! AUTHOR TUAAA!!"

Renji : "Hei Ichigo! Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam dengan ntu author sarap nanti nasibmu akan dibuat mengenaskan lho!!"

Ichigo : "Iya ya! Kalau gitu aku mingkem aja deh,"

Mega pikachu nyo : "Hei kalian kenape pada bisik-bisik gitu? Hmmm… mencurigakan? Kalau gak salah, tadi diantara kalian berdua ada yang bilang 'author sarap' hayo siapa yang bilang ha?!!" *minjem Riffle Gun-nya Hiruma*

RenIchi : "Ampun nyi! Kami kagak kayak gitu lagi dah. _'Ni orang kok bisa denger ya perasaan tadi si Renji bisik dengan suara kecil.'_ Dasar aneh!"

Mega Pikachu nyo : "Btw, mau busway kek, mau nenek ato kakek lu kek, Shirou-chanku mane? Kok daritadi kagak nampak tu kail pancingan di rambutnya?" *celingak-celinguk*

Hitsugaya : "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SHIROU-CHAN!!! HITSUGAYA TAICHOU TAUUU!!"

Mega Pikachu nyo : "Oh… cup...cup anak mama jangan tereak nanti di dengar sama tetangga lagi,"

Hitsugaya : "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!! BISA GILA LAMA-LAMA KALAU ORANG DISEKITARKU KAYAK GINI!!" *nangis gaje*

Mega pikachu nyo : "Oya, mudah-mudahan sekarang typonya kagak ade lagi yee, tapi kalau masih ada tolong dingetin ya!"

Hitsugaya : "Gimana mau dingetin kalo authornya aja ceroboh gini...."

Mega Pikachu nyo : "Alah, bilang aja lu dendam sama aye, karena di chapter selanjutnya nasip lu bakalan apes, nah, sekarang aye mau ngebalas review dulu ye, yang pertama dari:

***toushirou-setsugetsu4518**

Mega pikachu nyo : "Salam kenal juga! Hehehe, baca aja chapter lanjutannya, ni udah apdet!"

***Le Mal**

Mega pikachu nyo** : **"Gomen ne ! Le Mal-san, itu emang kecerobohanku, waktu mau update ni fic, aku gak ngecek dulu jadi, sekali lagi tolong dimaafkan !! dan flamenya pika terima, lagipula pika author yang masih sangat hijau di Fanfiction, "

***Quinsi Vinsis**

Mega pikachu nyo : "Reviewnya Quinsi-san sudah pika telan bulat-bulat (?), dan buat yang bagian 'headnote' pika betul-betul minta maap, niatnya mau bilang di penutupnya tapi kelupaaan, hehehehe, ni udah di apdet!"

***4869fans-Nikazemaru**

Mega pikachu nyo : "Thanks udah di review nika-chan! Ya, ini memang kesalahanku, tenang aku pasti memperbaiki EYDnya! Oya, 'Bleach Magazine' nya bagus! Ntar deh pika review!"

***Nanakizawa**

Mega pikachu nyo : "Thanks juga udah ketawa! ^____^" *ngasih senyum paling lebar*

Renji : "Ni author mukenye aja yang innocent! Padahal dalemnya kayak orang stress!"

Mega Pikachu nyo : "APA LU BILANG?!!! MINTA DITONJOK YA?! SINI KALO BERANI!!" *ngejar Renji make bazoka*

Ichigo : "Mohon maaf, pemirsa yang sedang membaca fic gaje ini, kami harap otak anda tidak terganggu"

Hitsugaya : "Sebenarnya saya bingung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh 'author miring' tersebut dan saya penasaran bagaimana chappie berikutnya! Lha, kok jadi formal gini ngomongnya? Ichigo!, cepetan tutup ni fic gaje!!"

Ichigo : "And I just wanna say……."

Mega Pikachu nyo : "PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!" *tiba-tiba nongol*


	3. Chapter 3

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Telat lagi dah updatenya, soalnya aku sempat macid (macet ide) ano.., setelah siap nulis fic ini, aku berencana buat nulis lagi fic yang lain, tapi ga tau bakal ada IchiHitsunya atau nggak? Kalo ada yang mau request juga boleh, Hehehehe…. *udah banyak bacot ni author, cepetan tu de poin!!* dan karena banyak orang syirik yang ribut, langsung aja aku persembahkan….."

BLEACHTite Kubo

and

BLEACHFanFiction/Mega Pikachu-nyo/Crazy Night at The Museum/chapter3/^_

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, ancur, sarap, dll!!!**

**Summary** : Kapten yang super cebol nan imuuut ini mendapat undangan dari Ichigo cs untuk pergi melihat museum yang baru saja dibuka di Karakura, karena lagi gak ada kerjaan di Seireitei ya ni kapten mau karena ada 'semangka' kemudian dia mengajak Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, serta Byakuya!?? Emangnya kapten kayak gitu mau ikut? Dan ada kejadian apa ya di museum? Kita liat aja apa yang bakal terjadi… maaf ya kalau bahasanya ribet. **VIVA FFN.**

"Ni orang pada makan besi apa marmer?! Kok rasanya kayak ngangkut robot Gundam? Uuukkhhhhhhhhh....... Tapi gak apa! Toh aku pasti dapat hasil yang memuaskan, iya kan, Shirou-chan? " kata cowok itu dengan suara dingin.

'Orang aneh' itu pun berlalu ditengah kegelapan sambil menyeret mereka dan semakin menjauh.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat seorang cowok misterius yang sedang memandangi 'seseorang' yang berukuran imut dan memiliki mata yang indah itu sedang tertidur pulas.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan 'kau' tidur bersama mereka yang sok emo itu. Mereka terlalu jelek untuk menjadi temanmu, Toushirou. Aku sudah mempersiapkan tempat tidur untukmu yang bergambar Hello Kitty ini, huuuuuaaaa!! Kawaaaiii~! Ehem....ehem... baiklah, 15 menit lagi permainan dimulai dan tugasku adalah memantau kalian. Good luck, Khu....khu....khu.." dia tertawa dengan nada kecil dan halus, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, tetapi...

" Astopirulloh! Hampir lupa, biarpun kau lagi di alam lain, aku tetap akan mengatakan ini. Temanmu sudah ku pencarkan ke ruangan lain, semoga saja mereka bisa selamat dari museum ini, aku pergi dulu..... Shirou-chan," kata terakhir itu diucapkannya dengan senyumnya yang memuakkan itu. Kemudian 'orang aneh' itu berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu.

Beberapa menit kemudian....

" Dimana ini? Mmmm.....huuuaaaoooo.... kenapa aku bisa disini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelumya? Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah.............. KENAPA AKU BISA TIDUR DI TEMPAT TIDUR YANG GAMBARNYA HELLO KITING!! Eh, salah maksudnya HELLO KITTY!!!!!!" Hitsugaya murka sejadi-jadinya.

'_Sudah kuduga! Ada yang tak beres dengan tempat ini, aku harus segera mencari mereka dan keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya,' _batinnya.

Kemudian Toushirou segera beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dengan raut muka yang kesal sambil memaki dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, di sebuah toilet laki-laki, tertidurlah seorang makhluk yang mukanya mirip muka zaman purbakala alias monyet, bagi pemirsa yang ga tau makhluk ini, orang tersebut diwajibkan menikah secara LIVE dengan si makhluk. Seperangkat alat monyet dibayar pisang (?)! Ya, makhluk itu adalah Renji (peace Renji FC). Dan disampingnya, kini ada seorang pria separuh-baya tertidur sambil memeluk boneka _kuma_ yang imut ditemani oleh '**jepitan jumbo**' di rambutnya yang hitam.

" Uuooooaaaahh… Selamat pagi Taichou~! Lha, kok ruangannya beda ya sama yang di sereitei? Lho, kok basah gini?" Renji yang masih setengah idup ga terlalu merhatiin, makanya kayak gitu.

" Beeeeeuu, pantesan basah! di toilet sih, dasar bodoh," Renji ngatain dirinya sendiri.

"………………………….."

" KENAPA AKU SAMA TAICHOU BISA ADA DI TOILET?!! Mana bau septitank-nya bau jengkol pula, WHAT THE HELL???!!!" Renji berteriak sok dramatis. _'kok taichou bisa nahan ya bau yang super duper extra '__**wangi'**__ gini sih?'_ pikirnya.

" TAICHOU~!!! CEPAT BANGUUUN!!!" tereak Renji pake speaker punya spongebob (?).

" YEESSSS!! MAMA LU GILA!! APAAAN TU?!! Eh, ternyata cuma mimpi, ada apa Renji? kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? " Byakuya yang baru aja bangun dari tidurnya, kontan tersentak karena dikejutkan oleh Renji yang tiba-tiba tereak kagak jelas gitu.

" T…taichou menghina ibuku, huaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Udah tau di toilet eh, masih aja nangis, ya jadi banjir dong.

" Bakayaro! oii !! penjual takoyaki bisa diam gak? nanti kedengaran sama orang lain, nanti dikira orang, aku ngapa-ngapain kau lagi," Byakuya sweatdrop berat.

" Habisnya, taichou menghina ibu saya ! saya kan tersinggung!!" Renji naik darah.

" Ge-Er lu !! siape yang bilang ibumu, tadi aku lagi mimpi buruk, tau!!" Byakuya ikutan naik darah, tapi tetep kuuull ga kayak Renji tetep nyeeet.

"Asal taichou tau ya ! ibuku itu orangnya super duper cuuuaantikk! Huahahaha…" Renji asbun asal bunyi.

"Cantikan juga Hisana (**baca : my darling**)," Byakuya mencibir pelan.

"Mulut taichou kenapa ? kok miring-miring ? dan boneka itu dari mana?" tanya Renji.

"Urusai! Bukan urusanmu, sudah ayo cepat kita cari yang lain," kata Byakuya yang udah duluan pergi.

"Tu…. Tunggu, taichou!!" Renji berlari-lari kecil mengejar taichounya.

…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

"Gin-chan, Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia, cepat bangun!! Kon, cepat ambilkan air!!" Perintah Matsumoto.

"Tapi, Rangiku-san dimana kita bisa mendapatkan air?" Kata Kon takut-takut.

"Kon, kau ini mirip sekali sama Dora! '_kalian tau dimana gunung berada? Ya, dibelakangku'_ udah tau dibelakang, masih pake nanya! Aku aja sampai nonjok tv-nya Ichigo gara-gara nonton film itu. Ga usah banyak nanya, ambil air sana!!" Bentak Matsumoto.

"Tapi airnya dapat dari mana?!!!" Sekarang giliran Kon yang tereak.

"Iya juga ya, toilet dari sini kan jauh," Matsumoto masang muka Innocent.

Posisi Kon sekarang, jatuh dengan kaki di atas alias GUBRAAK!!! Sementara mereka ribut-ribut, tiba-tiba terdengar banyak suara yang terdengar lirih. Ternyata asal dari suara itu adalah suranya Ishida, Sado, Inoue dan Rukia yang baru aja siuman.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Inoue mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, meskipun sangat pelan.

"Dimana ini?" Sado pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yosei-san, yosei-san," Ishida melantunkan potongan dari lagu hetalia nyasar lagi.

" Chappie, my chappie," kalian pasti tau ini siapa?

" Huaaaaaa~!! Kak Orihime!! Syukurlah kakak sudah sadar dan onee-chan juga, huaaaaa~!! Syukurlah," Kon berlari dengan gaya slowmotion ke arah mereka, tapi seperti biasanya, Rukia mengambil tindakan duluan.

Sementara itu Matsumoto menggeram, " Kenapa, kenapa......?" Matsumoto menunduk kebawah.

Kemudian semuanya menoleh ke arah Matsumoto " Ada apa Rangiku-san?" tanya Inoue cemas.

" Kenapa? KENAPA BUKAN GIN-CHANN YANG SIUMAAAAAANN!!? Malahan yang siuman si tengkorak kacamata ini! Sialaan," Matsumoto nangis GJ.

" Jangan nyalahin aku dong rangiku-san! kan udah takdir dari yang diatas," kata Ishida gak mau kalah.

" Hei,hei! Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi, gini aja, Inoue tolong Ichimaru-taichou agar dia siuman," kata Rukia menengahi.

" BAIK!" jawab Orihime.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Sekarang ini, Ichigo berada di sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari Toushirou. Namun Ichigo mempunyai feeling yang tidak jelas; apakah itu buruk atau bagus, yang jelas akan terjadi sesuatu di museum ini. Sebentar lagi.

Ichigo melihat jam arloji kuno yang dia pakai, jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya bagi para cowok buat nonton bola dah. Karena Ichigo tidak memperhatikan jalan, tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak sesuatu.

" Eh, maaf! Saya tidak senga.........." Ichigo cengo dengan mulut terbuka lebar ketika melihat siapa yang disapanya, ternyata yang dia sapa adalah HANTU FLYING DUTCHMAN!! Sosoknya tidak menyentuh lantai, transparan, jelek, bau, dan mengenakan pakaian bajak laut.

" Ja............." masih cengo.

" OOIII! KEPALA KAKTUS!! NAFASMU MENYEBAR KEMANA-MANA TAU, BIKIN GERAH SUASANA AJA!! Sebagai hukuman, kau akan kujadikan sate kaktus dan akan kumakan, GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Kalau gak lari, malah aq lempar kau ke ikan hiu...."

Ichigo masih cengo ga sanggup bilang apa-apa, Ichigo terdiam bukan karena takut, tapi, kok ada ya patung yang bisa idup/bergerak? Dia masih bisa terima kalau dia ngeliat hantu, tapi kalau liat patung bisa bergerak, itu patut dipersoalkan halah, bahasanya.

" Hei Bocah! kau tidak takut padaku, ha?" Tanya Flying Dutchman.

Sekarang raut wajah Ichigo mulai tenang. " Kenapa aku harus takut padamu, kakek tua? Aku sering melihat adegan konyolmu itu di Global tv, huahahahaaha!!" Ichigo mulai menertawai Flying Dutchman.

" Beraninya kau menertawakan Flying Dutchman, akan kutangkap kau!" kata Flying Dutchman mulai menyerang.

" Tidak secepat itu kakek tua," Kata Ichigo merasa tertantang.

Ichigo berubah wujud menjadi shinigami dengan bantuan sarung tangan khusus buatan Urahara yang diberikan Rukia padanya kalau terjadi apa-apa dan mengeluarkan Zangetsu. Ichigo menangkis serangan dari Flying Dutchman dan mencoba mencari titik kelemahannya.

' _Ayo Ichigo! Pikirkan apa yang ia takutkan, dengan begitu kau dengan mudah bisa men-konshounya, ayo pikir! Pikir!'_ batin Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu didekat Ichigo menyala bertepatan dengan idenya yang sudah dia temukan.

' _SKAK MAT KAU, KAKEK TUA!' _Ichigo tersenyum bejad.

" STOOOOOOPP!!" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

" Kenapa, kaktus?!! Sudah menyerah?!!! Lemah sekali kau," kata Flying Dutchman sambil ngupil (?).

" Kau bilang aku lemah? Apa kau akan diam kalau ku perlihatkan benda ini ?" kata Ichigo mencemoh.

Ichigo dengan bangganya memperlihatkannya pada Flying Dutchman, benda itu adalah **BONEKA SPONGEBOB MEKANIK **!!

Nafas Flying Dutchman sempat tertahan ketika melihat boneka kuning yang dipegang oleh Ichigo.

" Jauhkan makhluk itu dariku, CEPAAAAT!!!" kata Flying Dutchman murka. Kemudian Ichigo meletakkannya di lantai.

"Flying Dutchman, ayo kita bermain dan berburu ubur-ubur, hahahhahha," Spongebob mekanik itu kemudian berjalan kearah Flying Dutchman.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Entah di episode berapa, kau mengambil Mr. Krab untuk ikut bersamamu karena dia orangnya pelit, Spongebob yang kasian dengan Mr. Krab lalu membela Mr. Krab tapi, mengkhianati Spongebob dengan menjualnya seharga 6 yen. Lalu kau baru setengah menit bersama Spongebob, dia sudah mengoceh yang tidak jelas, karena tidak tahan, kau mengembalikannya pada Mr. Krab, bukan? " kata Ichigo merasa puas.

' _Untung waktu itu aku nonton sama Yuzu, Arigatou Yuzu,_' batin Ichigo.

Spongebob kemudian berjalan mendekati Flying Dutchman lagi dan secara otomatis Flying Dutchman mundur dan tiba-tiba saja menerjang Spongebob, alhasil boneka mekanik itu hancur.

" Ha! Ternyata itu cuma boneka? Biarpun tadi aku sempat depresi melihat si kuning konyol itu, dan sekarang nasibmu akan berakhir seperti dia, huahahahhaha!!" Flying Dutchman menerjang Ichigo dengan pedangnya, Ichigo kemudian hendak menghindar tapi, shihakusou-nya tersangkut, sementara itu Flying Dutchman semakin mendekat.

' _SIAAAAAALL!!!!' _batin Ichigo.

Ketika Flying Dutchman hendak menghunuskan pedangnya, tiba-tiba saja suhu di ruangan itu naik, datang seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo dan menghantam Flying Dutchman dari belakang. Sementara Flying Dutchman terbanting ke dinding, 'dia' mengambil kesempatan tersebut dan langsung mengkonshou-nya.

" Sudah selesai," Katanya perlahan di tengah asap debu.

" Siapa kau? Jangan bilang..........." kata Ichigo kaget.

" Ummm..... it's me, Kurosaki," kata cowok yang mempunyai tubuh mungil itu.

" Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" kata Ichigo yang sudah melepaskan shihakusou-nya yang tersangkut.

" Aku merasakan reiatsumu dan mendengar adanya pertarungan. Jadi, aku langsung ke sini dan ternyata seperti dugaanku," jawab _Ice of Prince_ tersebut.

" Well, Arigatou Toushirou," kata Ichigo yang menyungingkan senyum khasnya.

Hitsugaya sempat blushing ketika Ichigo melakukan 'sesuatu' yang dianggapnya aneh itu. " Ya! Sama-sama." Kata Hitsu yang memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

" Ja! Ayo kita cari yang lain, sebelum terjadi yang lebih parah dari ini lagi," kata Ichigo yang sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya.

Kemudian mereka pergi dari tempat itu dan seseorang misterius mengucapkan sesuatu dibalik layar monitornya.

" Ternyata kau masih lihai juga dalam menggunakan pedang, khu...khu..khu.." cowok itu sambil tertawa mengejek.

" Hasyimm....... hachhhiiiii...." Hitsugaya bersin.

" Oii!! Jangan sampai mencrot gitu dong!" kata Ichigo yang terkena 'siraman air hujan' Hitsugaya.

" Gomen, kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin aku deh," Kata Hitsugaya sambil mengusap hidungnya.

Ichigo yang sekarang udah kayak gunung meletus ketika mendengar ada yang ngomongin Hitsugaya. " Siapa yang berani ngomongin kamu? Akan kubunuh dia!" kata Ichigo ga sengaja.

" Ha? Nani??" kata Hitsugaya lagi tulalit tut tut.

" Ga ada apa-apa, yuk jalan lagi," kata Ichigo salting.

Kemudian mereka berjalan lagi dan lagi sampai di sebuah rungan yang aneh.

" Ruangan apa ini? Terlihat sangat kuno," kata Hitsugaya melihat patung raksasa 2 orang mesir yang berkepala singa yang memegang tongkat seperti istilah kita sih, satpam. Bedanya ini ga ada topi dan ga pake celana biru dongker.

" Ayo kita selidiki, Toushirou," kata Ichigo.

" HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!" biasa mengoreksi lagi.

" Lha? Daritadi aku manggil 'Toushirou' kok baru sekarang diprotes?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

" Itu tadi, sekarang ya sekarang" sifat judesnya keluar lagi dah.

" Hahaha... kau lucu juga," kata Ichigo.

"................" Hitsugaya blushing lagi. " Cepat! ikuti aku," kata Hitsu.

" iya!!" Ichigo mengikuti Hitsu di belakangnya dan tersenyum.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Akhirnya selese juga chappie 3, kok alur ceritanya jadi gini ya?" *bingung sendiri* Pika kagak tau apa nama sarung tangan yang dipake Rukia buat ngubah Ichi jadi shinigami, kalo ada yang tau tolong dikasih tau ya?"

Hitsugaya : " Hei author sarap! Kenapa kau merusak image-ku ha?"

Mega Pikachu-nyo : "Bagian mana? Kau tidur di atas tempat tidur Hello Kitty?"

Hitsugaya : " Ya iyalah! Oya, dan satu lagi kenapa aku mudah blushing?!!!!!!! "

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Terserah aku dong, kan aku yang punya ni fic."

Ichigo : " Aku juga mau protes, kenapa aku bisa megang boneka Spongebob?"

Renji + Kon : " Aku juga! Kok apes mulu nasibku,"

Byakuya : " Kenapa aku jadi blak-blakan disini?"

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Pertama, buat duren dulu, itu juga suka-suka aku, huahahahahha, kedua, nenas merah, kamu itu memang bahannya lelucon kalau di fic Bleach, ketiga, Kuchiki-san, ga papa ya aku bikin ancur dikit,hehehe….."

Kon : " Tunggu!! Aku be……."

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Yak! Sekarang kita bahas review dulu , yang pertama darinya :"

***Toushirou-setsugetsu4518**

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Tebakan Yuki-chan belum bisa Pika jawab, karena masih rahasia, huahahahahaha~!! UPDATE ni."

***Kuro Lunatic**

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Hehehehe, maap dah ngerepotin, peace! Yosh! Ni Update ^_^"

***Nanakizawa I'Nooche**

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Kalau dipikiranku, cowok yang make maid itu maksudnya bajunya kayak Sebastian di Kuroshitsuji itu, bukan kayak yang dibayangin Nana-chan, hehehehe…. Mungkin aku yang salah karena bilangnya make seragam maid, hehehehe….. *ditendang* kalo masalah Amazon holic, Pika sendiri kagak nyadar nyebut-nyebut tentang Amazon selama ini. *dibekuin* dan Maap telat Updatenya, hiuks….hiuks…."

LANJUUUUUUTTKANN!!

***4869fans-nikazemaru**

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Sabar bu ingat puasa… Maap Nika-chan masih rahasia, huahahhahahahha!!" *digebukin* maap telat update lagi, hiks..hiks…"

***Quinsi males login**

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Ga papa kok dipanggil Mega, biarpun agak tua. Yap! Ne udah diteliti lagi mudah-mudahan ga ada lagi, AMIIIINN! *do'a orang yang lagi puasa mudah-mudahan terkabul* yang punya ntu kios adalah...................... Rahasia Pemerintahan! Hahahha... Udah update biarpun telaaat."

***Agehanami-chan**

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Salam kenal juga, tenang aja ga akan Pika biarin ntu 'cowok' ngapa-ngapain Hitsu!" *ikutan pegang celurit* udah update!!.

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " WADOOOUUH!! Cape ne ngetiknya, tapi ga apa deh yang penting aku puass dengan chappie ini."

Orihime : " Kalian ga boleh gitu sama Pika-chan, dia kan buat fic ini supaya bisa dibaca sama yang lain,"

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Orihime, kamu memang yang paling ngertiin aku, huaaaaaaaa~!!!!"

Kon : " Onee-chan, tadi waktu aku mau ngomong dipotong sama dia"

Rukia : " Bukan urusanku,"

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Hahahhaahaha, cucian deh lu, boneka mesum."

Kon : " HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"

Renji : " Oke! Ajang demo ini ditutup karena terlalu GJ. Jadi, tetep tekan tombol dibawah ini ya! Minna-san,"

Mega Pikachu-nyo : " Pura-pura baik lagi ne orang, tapi di pembukaan tadi kalian ribut, oke aku maapin, karena lagi puasa, kalo lagi ga puasa aku pastiin Yumichika buat datang ke sini dan... "

Renji : _'kok tau ni author?' _jangan dong, ngeri!!! hehehe, masak aku sejahat itu sama ente

Ichigo : " Thor, aku tutup dulu ya?"

Rukia + Orihime : Kami aja! Minna-san, arigatou udah ngebaca fic ancur ini, dan jangan lupa tekan tombol dibawah ini ya, dadadadaddadadahh~ !!! see u on the next chappie ^^


End file.
